


Surprises and Presents

by MissBluebelles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dating, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, Lingerie, M/M, No Smut, Secrets, Surprise Party, but almost, keith's birthday, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBluebelles/pseuds/MissBluebelles
Summary: Keith knows everyone knows that it's his birthday. He also knows that they are planning a surprise party for him. When he decided to go and confront them, Lance stops him and agrees to follow Keith to a swap moon for a date. Where Keith finds some nice stuff.





	Surprises and Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot for Keith's b-day!

It was quiet in the castle, more so than Keith was used to. He had been walking down the corridors without seeing a single soul. It made him a little moody since it was his birthday. Keith hadn’t really expected anyone to wish him a happy birthday or throw a party for him, but the silence filling the place made him suspicious. Even if the paladins were mostly free, he should have run into at least one of them!

 

So, he suspected they were trying to arrange a surprise party. 

 

However, as he hadn’t seen any of his friends, there was no way for him be certain. But he knew Shiro was aware that it was his birthday today. The black paladin never forgot about it in the past, and Keith doubted he had now. 

 

Though, he really disliked being left alone. Keith had grown used to being accompanied at all times after coming out to space, especially after getting together with Lance. Sweet, kind and absolutely adorable Lance. 

 

The blue paladin hadn’t been in their bed when Keith woke up that morning. That was the start of his moodiness. The second reason for his moodiness was that no one had been in the kitchen when he ate breakfast, which the paladins and the Alteans normally did together. 

 

In other words, his friends did a shit job if they were trying to make his birthday a happy one by throwing him a party. They were failing miserably. Keith didn’t care that much about a party, in fact, his plans for the day had pretty much been simple. Those plans included having a nice breakfast with his boyfriend, then cuddle for the rest of the day while maybe watching a movie with him. And then stuff…

 

So Keith was now on a hunt. Screw staying put and not botching any surprise plans. He was going to get Lance _and_ his cuddle time. Maybe he’d even punish Lance for avoiding him today. A smirk etched on his face when he thought about it. It was his birthday, perhaps he could convince Lance to fulfill some of his fantasies?

 

Keith just needed to find him.

 

“Hey Keith!”

 

 _Finally_. There he was. 

 

Keith’s smirk turned into something softer as he watched the lanky boy run towards him. “Lance.”

 

“What are you up to? Going somewhere?!” Lance was talking a little bit too fast than usual. Keith raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

 

“I’m going to the common room, why?” he asked wryly. He sort of suspected that’s where they were setting up the festivities.

 

“Whaaat? Why would you want to go there? There’s no one there right now!” Lance quickly replied and put his hands on Keith shoulders. The blue paladin shot a bright smile at him which might have blinded him, hadn’t Keith already been peering at his boyfriend with suspicion.

 

“What if I want to be alone?” he teased and took another step in the direction of where Lance had come from. “Then the common room is exactly the place I should be in, don’t you think?”

 

Lance’s gaze flickered nervously between Keith and down the hallway. He was way too obvious. Perhaps Keith had been blinded earlier, because he thought it was really cute. 

 

“Naah, maybe Shiro was there? I don’t know. Think someone was at least! So if you want to be by yourself you definitely shouldn’t be going there!” Lance perked up when he found an excuse. Keith pecked the tanned cheek and walked past him.

 

“Thanks Lance, I’ve been meaning to talk to Shiro. I’ll go check if he’s there!” Keith even threw a wink at his boyfriend before striding off. He went deliberately slow and grinned when he heard Lance shout for him to wait up and a hand grabbed hold of his shoulder. 

 

Keith stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to Lance with what he hoped to be an innocent smile. “Did you need something?”

 

Lance’s face was a little flushed when he shook his head. “No! But… you can’t go there!”

 

“Why not?” Keith was fighting a laugh. Instead he tried to adopt a confused expression. He was really looking forward to how Lance would explain his reason without giving anything away. 

 

“Well…” Lance looked almost desperate. “Because…”

 

“Because…” Keith repeated when Lance stayed quiet for too long. He looked into Lance’s piercing icy eyes. The blue paladin seemed so frustrated for not knowing what to say. 

 

“Because you can’t,” he answered lamely. He broke their eye contact and looked down on his shoes.

 

“I see. Well I suppose you could tell him something for me then?” Keith suddenly got a great idea and watched as Lance lit up from getting out of the situation.

 

“Sure Keith! What do you want me to tell him?” 

 

Keith almost regretted teasing him, he was so adorable. “Could you tell him I’m going out with Red?” He saw Lance deflate in front of him.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, I saw that were pretty close to a larger swap moon. Figured I’d go there today, see if I could find any shops or bars or something.” Keith thought he might have seen Lance’s lips tremble for a moment. But he wasn’t sure. Though, the tall boy seemed rather devastated. Keith wondered if he’d gone a step too far.

 

“Why are you going today? Can’t you do that some other day!?” Lance argued with a pout. Not too far then.

 

“Well, everyone seems to be doing their own thing today. Felt a little lonely, so why not? We’ve got nothing special going on today right?” Now he had definitely gone too far. And Lance’s lips were definitely trembling. He was still adorable. “So I’ll see you tonight Lance! If not, tomorrow morning! Don’t forget to tell Shiro.” 

 

Keith began to walk in the opposite direction of the common room after giving Lance a chaste kiss on his lips, towards the hangars where Red was waiting. It took a while before he heard Lance come chasing after him. 

 

“Keith! Wait up!”

 

He had almost reached the hangars, hand already hovering over the door button. Keith turned and was almost crashed into. Luckily, he managed to catch Lance instead and kept both of them from tumbling to the floor. 

 

“Lance,” he said in acknowledgement and looked down on his boyfriend who he held up with his arms. “What are you doing? Did you tell Shiro?”

 

Lance started laughing and got out of Keith’s embrace with a quick apology. “Haha, well, not exactly.”

 

“Okay… so what are you doing then?” 

 

The pretty boy blushed a little before scratching his neck, “I thought I’d go with you!”

 

“Oh really?” Keith smirked at him. He wondered if this was Lance’s own idea or something he’d been told to do by the others. “You do realize we should still tell Shiro, right?”

 

“Ah! I did, sort of. He says it’s okay!” Lance nodded, as if he agreed with himself. “So let’s go have some fun, pretty boy!”

 

“Heh? Are you coming with me or are you taking Blue?” he asked when Lance seemed intent on walking really close.

 

Lance gave a hesitant smile, “I thought I’d go with you? That’s okay right?”

 

Keith took Lance’s hand and squeezed it, “Of course it is. Do you even need to ask?” he smiled back. The tanned boy seemed to relax and sent a more genuine smile his way, one that almost left Keith breathless. So much that he considered trashing his newly made plans and not go to the swap moon. Maybe he could take Lance to the bedroom instead, that also sounded nice. Whatever, going on a date on his birthday also sounded like a nice idea. 

 

***

 

The swap moon was indeed larger than the space mall they had been to before. And this time there was no guard running after them while trying to get them arrested. Instead, Keith and Lance could take their time strolling down along the shops hand in hand. 

 

Keith’s heart was actually soaring. It had been quite some time since he and Lance last went on a date, way too long in his opinion. His heart skipped a beat everytime Lance pulled him over to some store with a dashing smile and sparkling eyes, absolutely intent on showing Keith something that caught his eye. 

 

“Keith! Look at this!” he chirped happily and picked up a miniature version of Voltron. “This is so cool! I’m totally getting this!” he called and went inside the store to pay for it. 

 

Keith was waiting for him outside when something caught his eye. He stuck his head inside and saw that Lance was standing in a queue. “Hey, Lance!” he called out to grab the paladin’s attention. Lance turned to him where he stood and waved a little. 

 

“I’m just going to another store real quick,” Keith continued. “I’ll be right back!”

 

Lance nodded and looked at the customers in front of him, the one in the first spot arguing heavily about the total price with the vendor. “Yeah, this might take a while. See you soon!”

 

Keith waved a little back before crossing the street to enter the shop which had caught his eye. He immediately headed towards the corner sporting his favourite colour without a second of doubt. Picking the item up, he almost flushed in anticipation. It was a set of deep red lingerie. Beautiful red lace stockings that would be held up by a lace decorated garterbelt with small ribbons. There was a matching corset, and a jockstrap thong that would leave the buttocks mostly bare while the front was held together with silk lacing. Keith’s breath caught when he imagined Lance wearing them. 

 

He quickly headed to the seller before pausing in the middle of his stride when another item caught his eye. He grinned to himself and went over to pick it up before finally reaching the vendor’s counter. While he grumbled a little at the price, Keith still thought it was worth every penny. Though, he still had to convince Lance to wear it for him. 

 

Just as he got back to the store where he left Lance, the paladin exited it. He caught Lance’s attention by calling out for him, and Lance greeted him with a kiss. 

 

“Hiya, loverboy. You come here often?” 

 

Keith twisted Lance’s nose, “Only with my boyfriend,” he teased. Lance’s entire demeanor seemed to brighten at the mention, despite nursing his flushed nose.

 

“Oh, really? Must be a handsome fella, your boyfriend, I mean! And really cool and nice, eh?”

 

Keith snorted, “You think? Why do you believe that?” He stuck out his tongue, but Lance didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“Well, he got you as a boyfriend, right? That must require quite the personality! You’re quite the prize if I get to say so myself.” Lance was smiling softly while gazing at the crowd, seemingly lost in thought.

 

Keith had to stop in his tracks to properly process what Lance had said. When did he become such a smooth talker!? 

 

“Lance...” he started before he was interrupted by the blue paladin.

 

“So, what did you buy?” 

 

Keith sighed at the ruined moment and gave a teasing smile, “That’s a secret.” 

 

Lance pouted and poked Keith in the side. “Whaat? No fair! You know what I bought, why can’t you tell me? Please show me,” he made grabbing motions with his hands for the brown bag Keith was holding closely.

 

“No, Lance. I can’t tell you. It’s a _surprise_. If I tell you it would ruin the _surprise_. And we can’t go ruining the _surprise_ , can we?” Keith put a lot of stress on the word and saw how Lance froze more each time he said it.

 

“Nah, you’re right!” Lance chuckled nervously. He looked over his shoulder and suddenly jumped into the air.

 

“Keith!” he yelled. 

 

Keith spun around in alarm to look where Lance’s gaze was stuck. “What’s wrong Lance!? Did you see Galras?!”

 

“Ah, no. It’s just… the time. It’s getting late.” At least Lance had the decency to look a bit ashamed for frightening him. Keith stared at him incredulously. 

 

“Are you serious? What’s with the time?”

 

Lance squirmed, “Well, it’s getting late. We should get back to the castle.” 

 

Ah, right. Keith had forgotten about the party when Lance screamed. “But I told you I planned to stay late, didn’t I? If you want to, you can take Red back. But only if you promise to pick me up tomorrow,” he offered. He continued when he saw the panic filled look on Lance’s face, “I think I’m going to find a bar or something. I need to unwind a little, maybe find something like Earth’s night clubs?”,

 

“You can’t Keith!” Lance said, a bit upset. He was biting his lower lip and looked troubled. 

 

“Hmm? Why not?” Now Keith almost felt like a bully. He led Lance to the side so they didn’t stand in the way of the other visitors filling the streets. Keith stroked Lance’s cheek which made Lance lock onto his gaze, and Keith asked again. “Why can’t I stay Lance?”

 

“I don’t want you to. I want you to come home with me,” Lance whispered, never breaking eye contact. Then he leaned in and nuzzled Keith’s neck. When he drew back he wore puppy eyes and and a pout, “Please?”

 

Whatever plans Keith had kept on continuing to tease Lance, flew out of his mind. “Okay,” he replied shakily and took Lance’s hand. He cursed inwardly, wishing they were already back at the castle. But that could be amended, and he almost dragged Lance back to Red so they could return home. _Together._

 

***

 

When they finally arrived in the castle, the air was tense between them. Keith had kept quiet during the whole ride, and Lance had followed suit. But Keith had dragged Lance to sit on his lap as he piloted Red back to the castle. He wanted the blue paladin close to him. 

 

In reality, he wanted him closer than just having him in his lap. That was why the air was tense. Lance had without a doubt been able to feel _exactly_ how much Keith wanted him when he sat planted on his lap. And the moan that escaped the slim man halfway back told Keith that it was reciprocated. 

 

Though, as always, Red intruded in their minds and kept any horny decisions at bay.

 

Keith truly thought he could bring Lance back to his bedroom when they exited the hangars. Almost. They had almost been there, holding each other’s hands with great force and walking inefficiently close. They had been just outside the door. Then Hunk came walking by with a bright smile.

 

“Hey! You’re back!” the yellow paladin greeted. 

 

Keith let out a harsh breath and tugged Lance closer to him, almost protectively despite knowing that Hunk wasn’t a threat. Or maybe he was a threat to the current situation. Keith wanted to get laid. Would Hunk prevent that? Would Keith need to commit murder?

 

Almost as if Lance had read his thoughts, he whispered, “You can’t kill him. He’s my best friend.” 

 

The warm puffs of Lance’s breath that hit Keith’s ears made his whole body warmer. He snuggled into Lance’s hair and shot a pointed glare at Hunk. The yellow paladin didn’t seem to notice, instead he kept on approaching them while babbling on about something. 

 

“Anyhow,” he continued, not realising that neither Keith nor Lance had listened. “I’m gonna need to borrow Lance a little, hope you don’t mind!” With that, Hunk grabbed a hold of Lance’s arm and pulled him out out Keith’s tight hold. 

 

“See you later Keith, don’t forget dinner!” Hunk yelled as he dragged Lance away.

 

Keith stood almost shellshocked, left by himself, outside his doorway. _On his birthday._ He should’ve just stayed on the moon. He could probably have convinced Lance to stay if he flirted a little. They could’ve found a bar and danced before finding a room where they could stay during the night and just be together without interruptions. Now Keith cursed the surprise party. He wasn’t sure he wanted one. 

 

He put the brown paper bag in a drawer in his room. Then he stormed off towards the common room. 

 

When he pushed the doors open he stopped short. Party poppers were fired at him and he blinked in surprise, he hadn’t expected they would find any somewhere that wasn’t on Earth. 

 

“Happy Birthday Keith!!” they all cheered in unison. The room was lit up with bright lights, showcasing a spectacular banner with Keith’s name and age on it. Shiro, Coran and Hunk were wearing small party hats in different colours while Allura and Pidge had something similar to glittering diadems with protruding letters spelling ‘Happy Birthday’ in their hair. Lance was wearing a tiara. And he wore a big smile when he put a crown on Keith’s head with an accompanying kiss on his lips. When he drew back, Hunk entered his view holding a big cake with candles. 

 

Keith regretted ever thinking that he hadn’t wanted a party. It was awesome. When he blew out the candles, Allura applauded and immediately asked what he had wished for. Keith had just smirked and told her it was a secret. 

 

They had eaten, talked, played games and simply enjoyed each other’s company.

 

When it came to the presents, Hunk’s was the best. Pidge had come close as the second place when she gave Keith photos of Lance and him that were put into an album. It almost made him cry.

 

But when it was Hunk’s turn to give him his, the yellow paladin smirked and got up from his seat. He then proceeded to walk over to where Lance sat on a separate chair from Keith’s and picked the blue paladin up. Then he dumped him in Keith’s lap.

 

“This is my present to you. Now run off and enjoy it,” Hunk commented dryly. “I’ve had enough of you two looking at each other like you’re already having-” he glanced at Pidge, “-Doing the do… So go on, have fun!”

 

For a moment, Keith stared at Hunk, not completely sure he’d heard him correctly. Then he looked down at Lance in his laps and blushed furiously. He stood up from his seat with Lance in a secure grip. His boyfriend let out an undignified yelp when he was lifted and threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders to steady himself.

 

“Thanks Hunk,” Keith muttered before storming out of the common room, followed by the other’s laughter. 

 

Lance was hiding his face in Keith’s jacket, his ears bright red. 

 

It didn’t take Keith nearly as much time to reach his bedroom as it usually did, even if he was carrying Lance in his arms. 

 

“Help me open the door,” he grunted when he reached his bedroom door. With his hands full, he couldn’t access the panel. Lance swatted out with his hand without looking but still managed to hit the open button. 

 

Keith laid him down on the red covers of his bed carefully and watched Lance look up at him with stars in his eyes. It was such a beautiful sight, and his breath hitched in his throat. He cupped Lance’s cheek and kissed him slowly, wordlessly asking for permission with his tongue and allowed access by Lance. 

 

A string of saliva still connected them when Keith pulled back to look at the paladin beneath him. “I love you, Lance,” he breathed out.

 

Lance nodded with shiny eyes, quickly blinking away a tear. Keith chuckled and kissed the corner of Lance’s eye. “So what were you planning on giving to me as a present?” he asked and continued to press light kisses on Lance’s cheek. 

 

A snort stopped him and he drew back again with a questioning look. Lance had a cheeky smile on his face, “Well,” he drawled. “I was planning on giving myself to you, but I suppose Hunk beat me to that.” 

 

“I suppose,” Keith smirked. His mind flashed a vivid picture of something red and he stopped himself from lying down on top of Lance again. “So what are you going to do instead?” he continued and stroked Lance’s chest. He could see the goosebumps on Lance’s arms. 

 

“What? But I-?” Lance whimpered helplessly when Keith brushed against his nipple. Keith had pushed up Lance’s shirt, uncovering the taut, toned stomach. 

 

“You’re not telling me that you’re gonna be the only one not giving me a present for my birthday? Are you?” his voice had a teasing tone. 

 

“Keith!” Lance whined and moaned when Keith sucked on the stub. “I- I’m sorry, I’ll make it u-ah-p to you!” 

 

“Tonight?” Keith breathed the question. 

 

“Eh? But how?” Lance asked, just as breathless as him. He was looking at him in confusion and want. 

 

Keith left the bed and went to his drawer. He picked up the bag at first, but got on better thoughts and just took the items out instead. After a second thought, he also took the lube and a condom. 

 

When he got back to bed, Lance was sitting up and staring at his hand. 

 

“What the quiznack is that!?” 

 

Keith leaned in close to whisper in the perfectly curved ear, “Won’t you put it on for me, sweetheart?” He could feel the heat radiate from Lance’s cheek. 

 

“But-”

 

“It is my birthday,” Keith mentioned as in passing, but knowing full well what impact it would have on Lance. He smirked when Lance grabbed the lingerie from his hand aggressively with burning cheeks that almost matched the colour of it. 

 

“I’ll be back!” Lance growled, and stomped into the bathroom. Keith thought it was a pity that Lance wouldn’t change in front of him. But he was shivering in anticipation when he took off his own clothes while waiting. 

 

When an uncertain ‘Keith’ came from the bathroom he went over there and knocked. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

The door opened slowly, and taking in the sight that came before him was like taking a punch to the gut. While Lance seemed to be dressed, Keith basked in the sight of the exposed skin. The corset was tight around his waist, ending just below his dark nipples. The stockings reached high on his legs, held up by the lace garter belt.

 

Keith made a motion for Lance to turn around, and the blue paladin became a distracting shade of red before doing as asked. Keith sank to his knees when the lace thong Lance wore encircled the already beautifully shaped buttocks. Without thinking, Keith sank his teeth into it.

 

Lance squealed and jumped into the air. “Keith! What are you doing!” he wheezed, completely stunned. Keith raked a hungry look over Lance’s body and grinned when he stood up again.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled and pulled the slender boy close, feeling his way along the smooth back and down. “But you looked good enough to eat,” he explained slowly and nibbled on the earlobe in front of him. 

 

“Mn,” Lance tilted his head and pressed closer to Keith. 

 

When Keith felt his way down the front, a gasp escaped the blue paladin. He led him to the bed again and observed as Lance crawled up on it and laid on his back. 

 

He was beautiful. He was wearing Keith’s colour. Keith’s heart squeezed when he realized that Lance was his, and no one else’s. “Mine.” The words slipped out before he could stop them. He hoped Lance didn’t think it was too creepy. 

 

On the contrary, Lance smiled and took Keith’s hand. Pulling it down to hold to his chest. “Yours.”

 

Keith gave him a smile back. “I love you, Lance” he said, letting a hand trace Lance’s collarbone and further down. 

 

Lance moaned in delight. “I love you too, Mullet,” he replied and pulled him down for a heated kiss. “Happy Birthday, Keith.”

 

All in all, it was probably the best birthday in Keith’s life.


End file.
